leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
DPA20
The Advent of the Legendary Pokémon!! (Japanese: 伝説のポケモン降臨!! The Legendary Pokémon Descends!!) is the twentieth chapter of the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga. Plot Team Galactic's Commanders have gathered with Cyrus at the Spear Pillar. After checking his watch, Cyrus determines that with how long it's been since the building exploded, that there's little chance Hareta is on his way and that he must have died in the explosion. It's time to begin the summoning of Dialga. Meanwhile, Hareta and Jun fly towards Mt. Coronet riding Jun's Dragonite. Jun asks if he should really be eating that much before a big battle, to which Hareta replies that it'll help him regain his strength as he recalls the Gym Leaders healing his Pokémon as Mitsumi told him to go on ahead to stop Cyrus and that they'll be coming along later. As he finishes eating, Hareta takes a nap shortly before Dragonite is brought down by the shockwaves of Cyrus opening his portal in space-time. As they hit the ground, Jupiter is there waiting for them, Hareta is willing to take her on, but Jun tells him that he'll handle things here and that Hareta should go on ahead, warning him that if he fails he'll fine him 1,000,000. As Hareta leaves, Jupiter asks Jun what a piece of trash like him who was helpless in their last encounter could possibly do now, to which Jun replies that he's improved a lot since then. As Hareta continues, he comes across Mars, who tells him that she won't allow him pass to the Spear Pillar. Hareta in response puts on puppy dog eyes and asks her if she can make an exception for old times sake, which she of course refuses and sends out Magnezone. Meanwhile, at the Spear Pillar, Cyrus and Saturn stand witness as Dialga begins its emergence. Hareta manages to defeat Mars's Magnezone with Regigigas, however he is suddenly bound by a from B-2's Wurmple. As he finally announces victory over Hareta, everyone is distracted by a light coming from ahead... Dialga has been called forth and is under Cyrus's control with the Red Chain! Regigigas is quickly taken down with a as Cyrus brags about finally having the power of the gods in his hands so that he may create an ideal new world. However, in order for his dream of a new world to become reality, he must first destroy everything of the current world. After hearing Cyrus say that he plans to destroy everything that already exists, Mars stands up to object, stating that she thought that they planned to save those who were living in this world. However Cyrus replies stating that there is nothing in this world worth saving and that everything shall be destroyed, the people, the Pokémon, all that exists. Hareta yells an objection, but it is ignored as Cyrus states his intent to return the world to an unpolluted state from where his new world shall be built. Mars falls to her knees, unable to believe what is happening as Cyrus decides his first order of things will be to destroy every living thing right there at the Spear Pillar. Hareta manages to rise to his feet breaking the string that binds him saying that neither people or Pokémon are things that can just be 'disposed of' and lets out Empoleon for the fight. Cyrus calls him a fool for opposing the might of the gods, but Hareta refuses to back down and let everyone be destroyed, he plans to protect them to the end. Meanwhile, further down the mountain, Professor Rowan and Cynthia are on their way to the Spear Pillar. There's a good chance that with how things are going, things could get a lot worse... There is one other Pokémon with the power of the gods! Major events * Hareta and Jun are on their way to the Spear Pillar, when Jun's Dragonite is blown out of the sky by the opening of a space-time portal by Team Galactic. * Jun decides to take on Jupiter, allowing Hareta to go on ahead. * Hareta battles Mars and B-2 as Dialga is called forth. * Cyrus explains in detail his plans to destroy all that exists before creating his ideal new world to the horror of all, including fellow members of Team Galactic. * Regigigas is defeated with a Roar of Time, but Hareta refuses to give up and continues the battle with Empoleon. * Professor Rowan and Cynthia head to the Spear Pillar to warn Hareta about the other Pokémon with god-like power. Debuts Pokémon debuts * (Mars's) * * (silhouette) Characters Humans * Hareta * Mitsumi * * B-2 * Roark * Gardenia * Maylene * Cynthia * Cyrus * Jupiter * Saturn * Mars * Professor Rowan Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * (Hareta's) * (Hareta's) * ( ) * (Jun's) * (B-2's) * (Jupiter's) * (Mars's) * * (silhouette) Trivia Errors * After Hareta got tied up by String Shot he said "Team Rocket" not "Team Galactic" Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! chapters zh:DPA20